


Restraints

by NYS30



Series: Shades Drabbles [1]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shades has a thing for women, and being restrained, combine the two and what do you get?, older and powerful women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Shades has a thing for older powerful women.





	

It’s been hours since he was sprung from the police station, but his wrists still have the faint ache from the handcuffs that were applied a little too enthusiastically. He runs his left thumb over his right wrist and presses down on the red angry bruise left by the handcuff latch. He gets the same thrill shooting through him as before, and he shifts in his seat. 

He’s always known that he had a thing for restraints, and powerful women. Surprisingly (or rather unsurprisingly, being a cop is still mostly a boys club) he’s never had the chance to combine the two. 

Until now.

Normally when he was in interrogation, his time was spent being annoyed and counting down the minutes until the dumb-asses realized that he wasn’t gonna turn on anybody. This time, however, he found it fun to toy with the beautiful inspector. He barely focused on what she was saying, willing her to lean in closer so he could get another whiff of whatever perfume she was wearing. 

He’s listening to her read off his rap sheet, thoroughly enjoying winding her up, when she says his name with a concentrated roll of the R, and goddamn if that isn’t the sexiest thing. He’s never liked just anybody saying his name, but in the right hands (or coming out of the right mouth) it’s downright lethal.

He’s debating whether or not to push back even further when she mentions his arraignment. 

2 million dollars? And it’s already been paid? 

Either Willis was extremely anxious to get him out before he could talk (which was insulting, Shades has never dimed anyone out) or there was someone else with a whole lot of cash and power to get things moving so fast. The only other person he knew was……

Just like that, he’s half hard and wants to get out and see his generous benefactor hoping it’s the latter, not the former. The inspector finally gives up and retreats in a cloud of fury. As he’s collecting his belongings he’s lamenting the fact that he has to go because from what he just saw, the inspector is one to watch. 

He steps out into the night and sees Zip standing by a black SUV.

The clock is ticking, he’s got files to retrieve, a boss that’s becoming more and more unstable to answer to, and a backup plan to implement just in case.


End file.
